


Ignition

by sunbaenim



Series: D/s ChanSoo [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, D/s relationship, M/M, dom!Kyungsoo, sub!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbaenim/pseuds/sunbaenim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol's first night with Kyungsoo opens his eyes to a lot of different things, specifically how much he's been missing out on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignition

**Author's Note:**

> THis is a side scene to the original story [Collision](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4458284) but can be read independently!

_"Come home with me." The way Kyungsoo said it was half request, half command, and completely arousing. Chanyeol simply nodded, unable to refuse when he could feel Kyungsoo’s fingertips pressing into the pulse point on his wrist._

This was happening. Finally, after months of sexual frustration at the hands of Kyungsoo, and countless years before that, Chanyeol felt ready to burst. Kyungsoo’s lips against his were soft, a stark contrast to the firmness of each kiss. Already Chanyeol felt light-headed with lust, and they hadn’t even made it three feet from the front door.

"Shoes off,” Kyungsoo ordered, leading by example and stepping out of his own. Chanyeol’s heart skipped a beat when Kyungsoo lost an inch or two without his shoes. _Cute._

He was eager to obey if only because it meant they could move deeper into the apartment, promising more to the night than just heavy petting against the front door. As wonderful as that would have been, he couldn’t help hoping that there was more in his future. Chanyeol stumbled out of his sneakers and Kyungsoo caught him, hands firm against his shoulders. With a groan Chanyeol finally freed himself of his pesky left shoe and closed the space between him and Kyungsoo with a kiss.

"So impatient," Kyungsoo said, chuckling as he kept his hands on Chanyeol’s arms to guide him down the hallway. Chanyeol vaguely registered a kitchen, maybe a bathroom, the blurry shape of a couch. He wasn’t paying attention to anything other than Kyungsoo’s fingers wrapped around his biceps and his dark eyes dragging over Chanyeol’s body. Every touch lit a spark in the pit of his stomach, and the looks weren't helping to put out the fire.

Chanyeol tripped on the threshold of what he assumed was Kyungsoo's bedroom though he wouldn't have cared whose room it was at that point. "Because you've been driving me crazy for, like, months," he replied as he set his hands on Kyungsoo's waist, fingers gently plucking at his shirt where it was tucked into his pants. When he wasn't met with a protest or any resistance, he started to pull the shirt free and made sure to brush his fingers over every bit of skin he could reach.

"You're going to look so good spread out on my bed," Kyungsoo said, face expressionless even though his eyes burned as he slipped his hands up under Chanyeol's shirt. There was no shame in the touches, palms flat on Chanyeol's abs and fingers splayed across his ribs. Somehow he looked so calm, but Chanyeol could see the lust churning below the surface.

"Oh my god," Chanyeol breathed as Kyungsoo's fingers found his nipples, brushing over them faintly and then pushing hard against Chanyeol's chest. He fell back onto the bed, all of the air in his lungs leaving with a sharp exhale. It left him feeling dazed, but his mind cleared when he saw Kyungsoo standing between his knees at the end of the bed.

"Take your shirt off," Kyungsoo said, and he was barely done with the sentence before Chanyeol was moving to obey. At this point it wasn't even about the thrill of obeying commands but rather the fact that he just needed Kyungsoo without the barrier of silly things like clothes.

His shirt got stuck on his head, and he knew that when he pulled it off it must have sent his hair up into a million different angles. Kyungsoo's expression changed, then, softer and more endeared. It made Chanyeol’s stomach flip in a way completely different from all the other cartwheels and aerials it had been doing earlier, and somehow it reassured him that this wasn’t going to be a one-night thing. As Kyungsoo’s eyes trailed down over his body, it reminded him of the very important task at hand.

“Pants?” he asked, moving his hands to work at the belt that he’d thought had been a good idea when getting dressed but now regretted. He'd barely gotten the fly of his jeans open when he felt the bed dip between his legs. Looking up at Kyungsoo, he tried not to gulp at the dark expression on his face.

"Slow down," Kyungsoo said, the corner of his lips quirking up as he reached out to put his hand over Chanyeol's. Even as it pushed it aside, Chanyeol could feel the tips of Kyungsoo's fingers against the straining fabric of his boxer-briefs.

Swallowing thickly, Chanyeol nodded and scooted back on the bed so there was room for them both. Kyungsoo followed, and it was hard not to liken him to a predator. Maybe a baby predator, Chanyeol thought, since he was still soft and cute. But all the more deadly, just like the kiss that Kyungsoo pressed to his neck just beneath Chanyeol's ear. When he shivered, Kyungsoo hesitated before kissing a little higher until he could take Chanyeol's earlobe between his teeth and bite. Chanyeol's gasp was answered with a chuckle from Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol whined, surprising even himself. 

Kyungsoo just laughed again but his kisses turned soft for a moment. "Relax a little," he said, ghosting fingertips down the center of Chanyeol's chest and letting them rest on the undone zipper of his jeans. "I promise it'll be worth the wait."

It was that confidence that Chanyeol had been attracted to before, and it calmed him now. "I'm used to doing way more work," he explained with a laugh, running a hand back through his hair to push it out of his face. Hesitating for a second, he reached out and combed his fingers through Kyungsoo's hair. "Just... hurry up a little, please?"

Shaking his head but smiling, Kyungsoo worked his hand into the front of Chanyeol's jeans. Unfortunately it wasn't beneath his briefs, but fortunately Kyungsoo's hands were surprisingly big. Chanyeol couldn't help sighing and pushing up into the touch only to have Kyungsoo's free hand force his hips back down.

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo said, voice hard. It made Chanyeol shiver in anticipation to hear what he had to say next. "Are you going to be good for me?"

He had to bite back the moan that threatened to spill from his lips before he could answer. "Yes, I can be good."

Kyungsoo nodded like he'd expected to hear that. "Then be good, or I'll drag this out even more until you're a moaning mess begging to come."

"Fuck, okay," Chanyeol said, breathless from the way Kyungsoo had changed. Sure, he commanded respect in day-to-day situations, but in bed he was completely dominating. "I'll be good. But no promises I won't beg," he added with a somewhat shy smile.

"You say that like it's not something I want," Kyungsoo replied with a smirk that went straight to Chanyeol's dick just as Kyungsoo thumbed the tip through the cotton of his briefs. It made it difficult to focus when Kyungsoo leaned in to kiss him, rough and hot even as his hand moved painfully slow. He wrapped his fingers around the outline of Chanyeol's cock and stroked, short and feather-light and completely maddening. To contrast, he bit and tugged at Chanyeol's lips while kissing the breath out of him. When he pulled away, Chanyeol felt himself go dizzy from the sudden rush of air back into his lungs.

"Damn, you're an amazing kisser," he mumbled. Kyungsoo's hand slipped from his pants and up so he could hook his fingers in the belt loops and start to pull. Chanyeol was quick to help, lifting his hips off the bed so the pants could be removed. "But you're still wearing so many clothes."

Kyungsoo tossed his pants aside and then smacked the side of his hip, not enough to hurt but enough to draw Chanyeol's focus. "You're seriously impatient," he said with a sigh, shaking his head. "Am I going to have to tie you down?"

Eyebrows raising, Chanyeol must have taken too long to think about it because Kyungsoo started laughing. "I was kidding. I don't want anything in the way for the first time."

Chanyeol smiled, spreading out on the bed a little more in an attempt to entice Kyungsoo closer. And it worked, because he moved to hover over Chanyeol and lean down to kiss him. "You're a romantic, huh?" Chanyeol asked, smiling into the kiss. "Good, I like romance."

Snorting softly, Kyungsoo pushed his hips against Chanyeol's and effectively shut him up. "I have my moments," Kyungsoo said, rocking against Chanyeol. "Right now I think I just want to fuck you silly."

Setting his hands on Kyungsoo's hips, it took all of Chanyeol's willpower not to pull him in closer. "I'm on board for this any time you want to get started."

Kyungsoo laughed but nodded, kissing him once more and then pulling away. Ready to complain, the words died on Chanyeol's tongue when he saw Kyungsoo pull lube and a condom from the side table.

"I'm clean," he blurted, turning red when Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" he added a defensively.

"Nothing," Kyungsoo said with a smile. "I'm clean, too. Should I...?" He held up the condom, looking unsure for the first time that night.

Chanyeol barely hesitated. "Trash it," he said even as his blush spread up to the tips of his ears and down his neck.

Apparently that was a good thing to say, because Kyungsoo threw it back into the drawer. "Good boy," he said with a devilish little smile that riled Chanyeol up again. Kyungsoo started undoing his pants, finally evening the score between them, and climbed back onto the bed. Chanyeol tried his very hardest not to beam at the praise but failed.

Kyungsoo settled back between Chanyeol's legs, setting the bottle of lube to one side. For a second he just looked down at him, half like he was planning what to do and half like he was just appreciating Chanyeol. After a second Chanyeol started to worry, but soon Kyungsoo put his hands on Chanyeol's knees and smoothed them up his thighs. There was something about the slow touch, almost like reverence, and it made Chanyeol flush for a different reason.

"You're gorgeous," Kyungsoo said with a sigh, hooking his fingers in the elastic of Chanyeol's boxer-briefs and starting to pull them down. "Perfectly my type. I kept imagining what it would be like to pin you down, how you'd look with your mile-long legs bent up against your chest."

"Then why are you taking so long?" Chanyeol asked, breath hitching when the cool air of the room hit his hot skin. He did his best to lift up and help get rid of the last of his clothing, hoping Kyungsoo would soon follow suit. There was the fact that Chanyeol was ridiculous aroused and in need of satisfaction, of course, but also he couldn't help but be curious about what was hiding in Kyungsoo's boxers. 

"You're staring." 

Chanyeol looked up at Kyungsoo’s face and laughed at getting caught. "I'm curious as hell," he said, reaching out and ghosting his fingers over the top of Kyungsoo's boxers. He didn't want to start pulling them off without permission, though, still determined to be good. It paid off, because Kyungsoo swatted his hands away and then gripped his wrists, obviously not interested in showing off yet.

Pushing Chanyeol back down, Kyungsoo held his hands above his head and looked him dead in the eyes. "Stay," he said, relaxing his grip and then pulling back. Chanyeol did as he was told and felt a flush of pride at Kyungsoo's answering smile. "Good boy."

Next, Kyungsoo put his hands back on Chanyeol's legs, and he wondered briefly if they could play with his obvious enjoyment of them in the future. But first he needed to focus on now when Kyungsoo was pushing his legs up and bending them at the knee. Chanyeol had never felt so exposed in his life, and he instinctively tried to close his legs.

"Yah," Kyungsoo said softly, leaning in and kissing the inside of Chanyeol's thigh. It was so ridiculously sweet and intimate that Chanyeol couldn't help smiling. "Relax. I've got you."

Chanyeol nodded, at a loss for words in the first time ever. Breathing deeply, he relaxed and let his legs fall a little farther apart. Kyungsoo seemed pleased by the way he smiled, and he placed a kiss on the opposite thigh before leaning back and reaching for the lube. The click of the cap echoed through the room, and there was a moment of pure anticipation before Chanyeol felt slick fingers against him. He tensed up, the lube still cool despite Kyungsoo's attempts to warm it up. A soft bite to the back of his thigh distracted him, and he realized he'd stopped breathing.

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo said, and Chanyeol opened his eyes to look up at him. "Have you done this before?"

Blushing a little at being taken for a virgin, Chanyeol nodded. "Not in a long time," he admitted. "I mean, being the one fucked. It's hard to find someone interested."

Kyungsoo nodded, listening even as his finger circled Chanyeol's entrance. "I had the same problem," he said honestly, slowly pushing his finger inside to the first knuckle. Chanyeol's breath hitched but he fought against the urge to tense up and was rewarded by Kyungsoo's finger sinking deeper after a moment. "That's why I was so surprised when you confessed. Even if it was a jumbled mess of a confession," he added with a smirk.

Trying hard to focus on the conversation that they were suddenly having, Chanyeol laughed and then felt his breath catch in the back of his throat as Kyungsoo's finger bottomed out. "I just didn't know what you thought of me, so I didn't know what to say. But I'm glad I did."

"I'm glad you did, too," Kyungsoo replied, twisting his finger slowly. "Now. Do you remember your safe word, Chanyeol?" Chanyeol nodded, which apparently wasn't enough because Kyungsoo stopped moving his hand. "Say it."

"Watermelon," Chanyeol groaned, wiggling his hips. "But I told you, I won't need it."

Above him, Kyungsoo's smile turned from gentle to outright wicked. "We'll see about that."

Chanyeol could feel Kyungsoo's finger crook inside of him before pulling out, rubbing against him in a ridiculously intimate way. Before he had time to completely register the sensation Kyungsoo was thrusting his finger back in to the hilt and pressing up. Chanyeol bit back a groan as the pace built, and he had barely adjusted to it when Kyungsoo was adding a second finger. Again he swallowed his desire to moan, worried Kyungsoo might get the wrong idea and stop.

"Chanyeol." He opened his eyes, not having realized they were closed, and looked up at Kyungsoo. "You don't have to hold back. I told you, I've been looking forward to how loud you must be."

The words pulled a moan from Chanyeol, and this time he didn't try stifling the noise. Kyungsoo must have been pleased because as he pulled his fingers out, he crooked the tips to pull on the rim of Chanyeol's hole and made him see stars. "Jesus christ," he groaned loudly, lifting his hips to try and fuck himself back down onto Kyungsoo's fingers for more.

It was easy to satisfy Kyungsoo's desire to hear all his moans and groans because he seemed dead set on doing everything to make Chanyeol lose himself. He kept Chanyeol on his toes, so to speak, always changing the angle and speed of his thrusts. And yet he seemed to be purposefully dancing around the target of Chanyeol's prostate, much to his frustration.

"I thought you were going to fuck me hard," Chanyeol said, the confrontational tone ruined when he moaned loudly in the middle as Kyungsoo added a third finger. 

"I will, don't worry," Kyungsoo replied, forcing his fingers to flatten out and stretch Chanyeol further. "But you haven't done this in a while. I'm a dom, not a sadist. Well, not always a sadist."

Chanyeol whined and rolled his hips to quicken the pace, his motions sloppier than Kyungsoo's but more satisfying for the moment. "I'm ready. Fuck, I haven't even seen your dick," he realized, glaring daggers at Kyungsoo's boxers. "But I want it."

Kyungsoo frowned, shoving his fingers deeper and twisting them slowly until he pulled another moan from Chanyeol. "I told you I'd take care of you, but you're still so demanding." Chanyeol flushed, first with guilt and then arousal as Kyungsoo's fingers pulled out of him with a slick noise. "Maybe I should go easy on you since you're new to this? But punishing you would be so much more fun."

Chanyeol shuddered, still holding his legs up and open even as Kyungsoo just knelt between them and contemplated him. Biting his lip, he looked up at Kyungsoo through his eyelashes. "Anything you want, Kyungsoo," he replied, eager to get back into Kyungsoo' good graces.

Smirking, Kyungsoo nodded. "Anything. Which is why I'll fuck you if you're really good," he said, voice sweet to contrast the devilish look in his eyes. Even the curse felt foreign coming from him, and Chanyeol felt like he was seeing a completely different side of Kyungsoo, one that he'd only ever dreamed of existing before tonight.

"I'll be good, I promise." Chanyeol replied, hoping it was true. He'd never experienced something like this, and while it turned him on to no end, it was hard to get used to a role he'd never had a chance to explore.

"I know," Kyungsoo said, hooking his thumbs in the elastic of his boxers. Chanyeol's eyes widened, eager to finally see Kyungsoo fully naked. "You're a good boy, you just need a strong hand."

Chanyeol fought the urge to sit up and watch as Kyungsoo pushed his boxers down, figuring he'd get in trouble for it. And he honestly didn't mind the control that Kyungsoo had over him, the calming force to combat the way he drove Chanyeol crazy. His eyes widened when Kyungsoo's boxers finally slipped off his hips, revealing his cock. It was big, bigger than Chanyeol had been expecting from a man as small as Kyungsoo. But he had that voice, and those hands, and clearly there were plenty things big about him. He was also instantly more grateful for the agonizingly thorough prep.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Chanyeol looked up at Kyungsoo with a confused expression and realized his stare must have been taken as something negative. "Yes. So okay. More than okay." He grinned, licking his hips and spreading his legs a little wider. "Just pleasantly surprised."

Laughing, Kyungsoo leaned forward once again, cock hard and heavy enough to bounce against his stomach. "Don't worry, I'm not finished with you yet."

He didn't get a chance to ask what that meant because Kyungsoo was shoving three fingers back inside of him without pause, pressing his fingertips up together. As if he'd known where it was all along, he found Chanyeol's prostate on the first try and surprised a scream out of him. He didn't let up, either, stroking that same place over and over as Chanyeol shivered and moaned.

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo said, and Chanyeol was glad that at least his voice sounded strained even if he still looked perfectly put together. "If I fuck you, I'm going to be the only one."

Chanyeol gasped and nodded, swallowing thickly before replying, "Only you. Only want you."

Kyungsoo smirked at that, teasing the pad of his pinky finger against Chanyeol's stretched entrance. "You're so good, Chanyeol," he said, laughing when Chanyeol clenched against the pleasure of being praised. "I wonder, have you ever come without touching your cock?"

Shaking his head, Chanyeol's breath caught in the back of his throat as Kyungsoo started pressing a fourth finger inside of him. It was just to the first knuckle, and just for the shortest moment, but the mixture of pleasure and pain was enough to make his head spin and his cock throb. The next moment and the three fingers still inside him started to move at a brutal pace, pushing the air from his lungs with each thrust.

"I think you could do it," Kyungsoo said, and Chanyeol groaned and shook his head. Kyungsoo shoved his fingers deep and pressed them up against his prostate with unrelenting force. "I know you can do it, Chanyeol. Be good for me and come."

It hit him all at once, the pleasure of Kyungsoo's fingers mixed with the thrill of being ordered to come. His orgasm crashed over him, his whole body tensing up as he came over his stomach. The feeling was intense, leaving his body weak as he finally let his legs drop to the bed and groaned at the stiffness in his muscles. Kyungsoo continued to fuck him through the orgasm, milking the last bits of pleasure from his body before finally carefully pulling his fingers out.

"You're so good," Kyungsoo said with a smile, leaning over to kiss Chanyeol who answered him with a lazy smile of his own. His body was buzzing with satisfaction, chest heaving as he fought for breath. It wasn't until a few moments later that he even thought about the fact that Kyungsoo was still hard where he lay next to Chanyeol, stroking his hip and kissing his neck.

Chanyeol tried to speak but it came out a rasp, and he swallowed against his dry throat before trying again. "What about you?" he asked, reaching down to lace his fingers with Kyungsoo's.

Chuckling, Kyungsoo looked up at him and patted his hip. "You don't think we're done, do you?"

He groaned, already feeling fucked out and unable to imagine anything more intense than coming untouched. But he'd do it, not just because he wanted to pleased Kyungsoo but also wanted to prove himself. Nodding, he rolled onto his side so he could kiss Kyungsoo properly. “Anything you want.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, kissing him again and pulling away. “Be careful, or I’ll take you up on that,” he said as he slid off the bed and walked out of the room. For a moment Chanyeol was curious but understood when Kyungsoo returned with a bottle of water and handed it to him. “You don’t know what kinds of things I’m into.”

Raising an eyebrow, he took the bottle and drank from it gratefully. “What kinds of things are you into?” he asked, pulling Kyungsoo close again. 

“Don’t you think that’s something to talk about on the second date?” Kyungsoo replied, smoothing his hands down Chanyeol’s side to rest on the swell of his ass. His fingers lingered there, drawing circles on the skin or scraping his nails across it.

“Was tonight a first date?” Chanyeol asked with a laugh, moving into the touch. “Because that’s a really crappy first date if it started with you hating me.”

Kyungsoo laughed and shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s ended up going pretty well so far,” he replied, hand straying down from Chanyeol’s hip to tease the skin at the base of his cock which twitched with renewed interest. 

“Really well,” Chanyeol replied as he leaned in for a kiss, smiling against Kyungsoo’s lips and pressing into his hand to show that he was ready for more. “I can’t wait to see how it ends.”

Humming into the kiss, Kyungsoo walked his fingers up Chanyeol’s spine and buried them in his hair. With a sharp tug he was pulling Chanyeol’s head back to break the kiss. “Are you sure?”

Chanyeol felt his pulse kick up again, blood running hot at the thought of sex so soon after coming. Maybe it would help him last longer than five seconds, or maybe it would ruin him. Either way, he didn’t care. Reaching down between them, he wrapped his fingers around Kyungsoo’s cock and flicked his thumb across the tip. 

“Don’t you want to fuck me now that I’m ready for you?” he asked with a grin, stroking down to the base and twisting his hand on the upstroke.

With a growl Kyungsoo was rolling them over, settling between Chanyeol’s legs and pinning him to the bed. “Of course,” he said with a grin, rolling his hips into Chanyeol’s fist a few times before pulling his hand away and holding it against the pillows along with his other hand. “And you’ve been so good, Chanyeol. I have to keep my promise to reward you.”

Reaching for the lube, Kyungsoo poured some into his palm and slicked himself up, dark eyes pinning Chanyeol in place even as he stroked his own cock. Chanyeol had learned not to touch, hands resting safely above his head no matter how badly he wanted to help. It earned a smile from Kyungsoo even as he pressed the head of his dick to Chanyeol’s entrance. 

“You learn so fast,” he said with a soft laugh that was underscored by a low groan as he started to press forward. Chanyeol lifted his legs, spreading himself wide for Kyungsoo. Already he could tell that the prep had been necessary, and he cried out as the head finally slipped inside of him.

“Breathe,” Kyungsoo reminded him, and he felt his muscles relax with his inhale. “Chanyeol, you can touch me.”

As if on reflex his hands reached up and wrapped around Kyungsoo’s neck, pulling him in closer. He buried his fingers in Kyungsoo’s hair, loving the chance to ruffle him up when Chanyeol knew he already looked like a sweaty, sticky mess. 

Kyungsoo hummed as he continued to push forward, centimeter by agonizing centimeter, spreading wildfire through Chanyeol’s nerves. “Good boy. Being submissive isn’t about just lying back and taking it, right?” When Chanyeol shook his head, he was rewarded with a kiss beneath his ear. “And being dominant isn’t about selfishly chasing pleasure.”

“You’re not selfish,” Chanyeol said with a gasp, hips jumping from the overwhelming mixture of pain and pleasure. Kyungsoo was only halfway in and already Chanyeol was seeing stars. “You’re just a huge tease with a huge cock.”

Chuckling, Kyungsoo shook his head. “I’m a little selfish,” he said. The next second he thrust forward, burying himself deep inside of Chanyeol. He heard a sharp moan and realized it came from his own lips. Expecting a break, a chance to adjust, he was proven wrong when Kyungsoo continued fucking him, hips moving in shallow thrusts. Chanyeol curled in around Kyungsoo, fighting to relax even as every muscle tensed against the pleasure. His legs wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist and he smiled at the way it made Kyungsoo’s otherwise confident motions stutter.

“You like my legs,” he panted, using his new leverage to pull Kyungsoo in as he lifted his hips to meet him. He was answered by Kyungsoo lengthening his thrusts, pulling out nearly halfway each time and pounding back into him like he was trying to move deeper.

“I do,” Kyungsoo replied, voice husky and strained and gorgeous. Chanyeol decided to do everything in his power to make him sound like that as often as possible. “They’re a little bowlegged,” he added with a grin, “It’s cute.”

Chanyeol flushed but was distracted from the embarrassment when Kyungsoo changed his angle and rubbed against his prostate. He must have guessed it from the way Chanyeol screamed his name because he changed his pace to something much more deliberate, pulling back slowly and then slamming back in with quick snaps of his hips. Chanyeol had no idea how he’d gotten to be so good in bed, but right now he didn’t care about anything other than the slap of skin and Kyungsoo’s dark eyes. He lost track of time, so overwhelmed by the way Kyungsoo changed his tactics with the littlest spike of pleasure from Chanyeol. It made him realize how awful he’d been as a lover, inattentive and uninterested. But now, with Kyungsoo, he felt connected and more synchronized, his body rolling up to greet each thrust and keeping his body close to Kyungsoo’s. 

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo groaned loudly, snapping Chanyeol out of his daze. “God, Chanyeol, you’re so good. I’m going to come.”

Chanyeol grinned, the smile as lazy as the kiss he pressed to Kyungsoo’s lips. “Good. I want to feel it, Kyungsoo.”

The first thing he noticed was Kyungso’s face. Since they’d started, his eyebrows had been pulled together in concentration, but now they smoothed out and his face relaxed, mouth falling open. The next thing was his hips thrusting forward one last time, pressing deep as heat filled him. The sensation deeper than he’d ever felt in his life, almost too much for him to handle. It was strange and sexy and there was no better reaction than the orgasm that hit him a moment later. Kyungsoo’s hips stuttered as he chased his own pleasure, simultaneously milking Chanyeol’s orgasm for all it was worth. 

With a groan Chanyeol tightened his legs around Kyungsoo’s hips, keeping him close and stopping the thrusts that were just this side of too much. After a moment they both relaxed, Chanyeol’s limbs falling to the bed and Kyungsoo collapsing on top of him with a huff. They lay like that for a long time, chests heaving and pulses racing. At some point Chanyeol’s hand found it’s way up into Kyungsoo’s hair, stroking softly and pushing his sweaty bangs back from his face. Kyungsoo answered with a smile, kissing Chanyeol’s palm as he pulled out with a groan.

“Fucking fuck,” Chanyeol said eloquently. Kyungsoo laughed and just hummed, kissing Chanyeol’s chest and he swore he could feel the smile on his lips.

“Fucking fuck. I think that’s a compliment,” Kyungsoo finally said, pushing up onto his elbows and looking down at Chanyeol. He was a perfect disaster, hair ruffled and face flushed and lips kiss-bruised. He looked beautiful, and Chanyeol somehow found the strength to lean up and kiss him.

“You’re incredible. Thank you. I like you a lot,” Chanyeol said all at once because he couldn’t pick just one thing to say.

Kyungsoo smiled and kissed back, slow and sweet as he moved to lie next to Chanyeol instead of on top of him. “You’re also incredible, so you’re welcome but it was my pleasure.” He chuckled, patting Chanyeol’s hip. “I like you a lot, too. Which is why I’m forcing you out of bed for a shower.”

Chanyeol groaned, turning onto his side and wrapping his legs around Kyungsoo’s like it would postpone the inevitable. “I want to cuddle,” he said with a pout. “Unless you want me to leave?”

Raising an eyebrow, Kyungsoo trailed his fingers up Chanyeol’s leg and over his side and up to cup the side of his neck. “I don’t want you to leave. But my come is going to get really sticky if we don’t clean you up,” he pointed out, eyes flicking down to Chanyeol’s hips. 

Chanyeol blushed and nodded, stealing a last kiss before releasing Kyungsoo from his legs and waiting for him to lead the way to the bathroom. Halfway there he cleared his throat, flushing all over as if they hadn’t just had sex. “So, about that second date.”

Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder from where he was turning on the shower, a raised eyebrow accompanying his smile. “Yes?”

“Is there going to be one?” he asked, just wanting to make sure he wasn’t dreaming and that this was happening for real.

Laughing under his breath, Kyungsoo straightened up and walked over to Chanyeol. “Yes, there’s going to be a second date. And a third, if that’s alright with you.”

Chanyeol grinned, cheeks aching from the smile. “And a fourth. And fifth.”

“And a sixth,” Kyungsoo added with a laugh, pulling him into the shower. “And as many as it takes to make you mine.”

Sucking in a breath, Chanyeol leaned in to kiss Kyungsoo as the steam started to swirl around them. “Don’t worry about that,” he said when they pulled away and he rested their foreheads together. “You already have.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so sorry it took so so long to finish and post this. I have a million excuses I could give, but I won't. I hope it was worth the wait!


End file.
